


After the Carnage

by julliangray



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julliangray/pseuds/julliangray
Summary: Hannibal surveys the damage done to his team
Relationships: Templeton "Faceman" Peck/John "Hannibal" Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	After the Carnage

Hannibal surveyed the damage around him; he still couldn't believe how much destruction had been done in such a short amount of time. As his eyes swept the room, he noted the sorry state his team was in.

BA was sitting perfectly still, watching the men in front of him work their way up the field, getting closer and closer to their ultimate goal. But unlike so many times before, the big man did not react; he simply sat by, silently watching.

Slowly his eyes scanned to the left. Murdock was sitting only a few feet away from the Sergeant, though he was in no better shape. His eyes were glazed over, and he was staring straight ahead. Lord only knew where his mind was at this moment in time.

As Hannibal scanned to the left, his eyes fell on Face. The blonde was definitely out for the count. His Lieutenant was lying on his side, eyes closed, breathing slow and deep. Making his way over to the young man, Hannibal knelt beside him. Gently, he brushed the hair back out of his lover's eyes. Slowly and with great effort, the blue-green eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, Face, you still with us?"

"Hannibal?" Face blinked several times.

"You alright, kid?"

A bright smile slowly pulled at his lover's lips. "Yeah, I'm just too stuffed to move."

"Sit up," Hannibal commanded softly. When Face rose up, Hannibal sat down on the couch beside his head. Once seated, he motioned the younger man to lie back down, using his thigh as a pillow.

"You know you guys have a hell of a mess to clean up in the dining room and kitchen, right?"

"I'll get it later," Face yawned. "Right now, I just want a nap."

"The mess is not going to clean itself."

"Come on, Colonel, at least let me finish the game," BA growled.

"Murdock?"

"Soon as I finish my list to Santa." The pilot smiled as he mentally added an Etch-a-Sketch, Pac-man, He-Man and the Master's of the Universe Playset, and the newest GI Joe doll to the collection Face had started for him. He then smiled again and added a Rainbow Bright Doll. You just never knew when one might come in handy.

Hannibal sighed, realizing that he was going to have to clean up the Thanksgiving dinner mess himself. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand on his thigh. Looking down, he noticed that Face was looking up at him.

"Don't worry Hannibal, you cooked it, we'll clean it."

"I wasn't worried." Hannibal smiled at his lover.

"Don't lie; I know how much you hate to do the dishes."

Hannibal chuckled as he ran his fingers through Face's hair. "You got me there, kid."

Reaching up, Face put his hand on the back of his lover's neck and pulled him down for a gentle kiss. "Happy Thanksgiving, John."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Tem." Sighing contently, Hannibal joined his downed team in the post-holiday misery.

End


End file.
